


Winter Wonderland

by phanielspiano



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Snow, Snowball Fight, building a snowman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanielspiano/pseuds/phanielspiano
Summary: There’s a huge snowfall in London in late February and Dan and Phil have some fun in the snow. Based on tweets and videos from the day that Dan threw snow at Phil while he was taking a selfie.





	Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my very first phanfic (and fanfiction in general)! I hope you enjoy it! I love creative writing, especially about my two favorite people, Dan and Phil! I hope to improve my writing with each work I write. Hope you enjoy this cute oneshot!
> 
> *I am not from the UK, but I try to make the language in my dan and phil stories as authentically British as possible!

It was a typical afternoon in Dan and Phil’s household. They sat across the room from each other, browsing the internet on their laptops and occasionally coming across funny Tumblr posts to show each other. Each of them was snuggled under a blanket, cosy as could be. But today, something was different.

It had snowed quite a bit the night before. Trees, cars, and houses were covered in the fluffy, flour-like powder, and the pavement was slicked with ice. It definitely wasn’t something neither Phil nor Dan wanted to be a part of. Until…

“Hey, Dan,” Phil broke the comfortable silence, “I’m going to take a selfie outside. It’s too beautiful not to.”  
“‘Kay,” Dan replied absentmindedly, engrossed in the article he was reading.

Phil made his way to the foyer and put on his boots and coat and headed out to the terrace of their flat. He took a deep breath of fresh air and then let it out happily. Tiny flakes of snow gently fell from the sky.  
“Right,” Phil said to himself, searching his pockets for his phone. When he found it, he prepared to take the selfie. He stood next to a bush, adjusted his fringe (which was sprinkled with snowflakes), and took a couple pictures.

Dan remained inside. He yawned, and suddenly an idea came to him. He smirked as he put on his winter gear and joined Phil outside.

Dan grabbed a handful of snow and started a video on his phone.  
“Taking a selfie?” Dan asked Phil, throwing the snow in his face.  
“Ohh!” Phil gasped. He threw a dirty look at the laughing Dan. He quickly grabbed a fistful of snow and threw it back at Dan, who gasped as it hit him square in the face.

Dan stopped the video and shoved his phone in his back pocket, smiling.  
“I got you!” he teased.  
Phil screwed up his face and threw more snow at his boyfriend.  
“I hate you!” Phil meant to say it with a straight face, but instead he broke into a smile and started laughing along with Dan, who was making another snowball.

Their snowball fight lasted for another fifteen minutes before they settled down. At one point Phil pulled Dan into a seemingly innocent hug, until he slipped snow onto the back of Dan’s neck. Dan screamed and pushed Phil away.  
“Phiiiil! It’s so cold! How could you!”  
Phil just giggled and scrambled away before Dan could return the favor.

“Hey Phil! Do you wanna build a snowman?” Dan sang to the tune of the Frozen song.  
Phil laughed. “That’s actually a good idea.”

Together, they were able to turn tiny mounds of snow into three football-sized balls. They stacked them on top of one another and admired their work.  
“Our snowman is looking a bit sad, Dan. It needs eyes and a nose and stuff,” Phil observed.  
Dan went inside to find objects that would be suitable to make the snowman’s face. He found a carrot for the nose in the fridge and chocolate chips for the eyes and mouth in the cupboard. He shook his head fondly when he saw that Phil had already eaten half the package. Dan returned to the terrace and the two boys constructed the snowman’s face.

“I have the best idea,” Phil rubbed his hands together with excitement. He disappeared inside the house and came back a few minutes later with one of their hats from TATINOF and placed it atop the snowman’s head. Dan completed their creation by adding two sticks for the arms.  
“Perfect!” they chorused.  
They took a selfie with their new friend.  
“What shall we call it?” Dan asked.  
“Susan!” Phil suggested without hesitation.  
“We can’t call it Susan, Phil.”  
“Why not? We’ve called everything else Susan!”  
“Alright, fine, Susan it is.” Dan sighed sarcastically.  
They sat on the ground for a while, talking about nothing in particular, drawing designs in the snow. Phil leaned his head on Dan’s shoulder and Dan kissed his hair.  
“We’ve been out here for nearly two hours,” Phil commented.  
Dan hummed in response and snuggled closer to his boyfriend.

Phil leaned forward, and began writing in the snow while Dan tried to warm up his gloved hands. When Phil finished, he tapped Dan’s shoulder to get his attention. Dan looked up and blushed when he read Phil’s message: I LOVE YOU.  
“Cheesy,” Dan muttered. Phil smiled and ruffled Dan’s hair.

The sun was nearly completely behind the horizon and the sky was a deep blue. Phil put his arm around Dan and felt him shivering.  
“Let’s go inside now, yeah?”  
The pair retreated inside the house and took off their jackets and gloves. They went to their bedrooms to get into their pyjamas.  
“Hot chocolate?” Phil offered when they returned to the lounge.  
“Yeah, please,” Dan agreed. He grunted as he plopped himself down onto the sofa. He wrapped himself in a blanket and put an anime on the TV for them to watch. Phil joined him a few minutes later with two mugs of steaming hot chocolate. Dan arranged the blanket so it would cover Phil as well. They sat together, sipping their drinks and snuggling.

Before they knew it, it was bedtime. Phil helped Dan up off the couch and pulled him close.  
“I had fun today,” he whispered sweetly.  
“Me too.”  
Phil cradled Dan’s head in his hand and kissed him tenderly. Dan smiled into the kiss and slipped his tongue between their lips, They went on like this for a few moments, then pulled away.

The couple headed to their (Dan’s) room and got into bed. Phil turned out the light and looked at his boyfriend’s sleepy face. He smiled and stroked the younger boy’s cheek.  
“Goodnight, love,”  
“‘Night.”  
A few minutes of silence passed.  
“Sleigh bells ring, are you listenin’,” Dan began to sing softly, “In the lane, snow is glistenin’…” Phil joined in.  
“A beautiful sight, we’re happy tonight, walkin’ in a winter wonderland,” they finished. Dan grabbed Phil’s hand and kissed it. Phil giggled.  
“I love you, my little snow angel,” said Dan.  
“I love you too, polar bear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it.  
> Follow me on instagram @phanielspiano :)


End file.
